This invention relates to a wave energy converting device used for converting reciprocating energy of waves generated in the sea into usable rotational energy. The wave energy converting device is simple in its construction but is practically usable.
There have been heretofore provided various devices which are used for converting reciprocating energy of water in the form of a wave into mechanical or electrical usable energy.
However, such devices are very large in size and complicated having drawbacks that the devices are liable to be out of order. Therefore, such devices have not yet been practically used.